Baby It's Cold Outside
by crazybabycakes
Summary: oneshot set to lyrics from “Baby It’s Cold Outside” the version by Nick Lachey and Jessica Simpson. TommyJude


**Baby It's Cold Outside**

**I really can't stay - But baby, it's cold outside**

Dinner was fantastic, to say the least. Jude leaned back in the black dining chair and patted her stomach appreciatively. Tommy had fulfilled his promise of cooking dinner and she had definitely eaten more than she should have.

"You win," she said suddenly. Tommy looked up from the other end of the table and gave her a bemused smile. "If I make fun of your cooking skills more often, will you promise to cook me dinner each time?"

He stood up from his seat and walked over to her. "As long as you promise to stay for dessert each time," he said with a wink as he leaned against the dark table.

With a raised eyebrow she asked, "Dessert? There's more?" Suddenly she wasn't so full anymore and she was in the mood for whatever he had cooked. But with one look out his massive floor to ceiling windows, she could tell it she would have to leave soon. "I guess I could stay a little longer," she said with a conflicted expression.

"Trust me, you'll want to stay," he said as he walked back into the kitchen. "Just wait until you try my Tiramisu," he called to her over the counter that joined the dining room and kitchen.

She pushed herself up from her chair and followed Tommy into the kitchen. "Tiramisu?" she said as she hopped up on the counter. Crossing her legs she added, "I've never had it."

Tommy stared at her incredulously. "Are you serious?" he said with disbelief. "How about you set up the fire while I finish up in here?"

Hopping off the counter, she said, "Fire? Ooh, Quincy, are you trying to seduce me?" She wiggled her eyebrows and nudged him in the side as she let out a laugh.

"Just go," he said as shook his head and gently pushed her out of the kitchen.

**I've got to go away - Baby, it's cold outside**

Jude walked into the living room and stared at the fireplace. She had absolutely no idea how to start a fire and she wasn't sure if she wanted to risk burning his building down. "Uh, Tommy?" she said outloud.

"Just flip the switch on the wall," he yelled from the kitchen.

"Right, I knew that," she said to herself. She located the switch on the wall and walked over to the window. She pulled her sweater tighter against herself as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. The view in front of her was amazing. Tommy's penthouse had the most wonderful view of the downtown Toronto skyline, and the lights from the light snow falling added the perfect accent to the picture to her view. She touched a hand to the glass and let out a relaxed sigh. It really was a beautiful night.

"Jude?"

"Hm?" She turned around and saw Tommy placing an oversized goblet on the coffee table. There were also two wine glasses and an unopened bottle of wine.

Tommy sat down on his overstuffed, black sofa and patted the spot next to him. With a tilt of his head he said, "Come here."

**This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in**

She walked over and sat down, facing him on an angle, her knees pulled up close to her chest. "I really can't stay much longer," she said.

He shook his head for her to stop and he said, "Fine, but just try this, at least."

"Fair enough," she replied. "So, the famous Quincy Tiramisu. How exciting," she said with an eager smile. Tommy chuckled reached out and uncorked the wine bottle. He filled each glass half way and handed one glass to Jude. Jude eyed him suspiciously and then playfully added, "Are you sure you aren't trying to seduce me?"

"If I was, you wouldn't be asking me that question," he said as he clinked his glass against hers. He leaned back on the sofa and took a sip from his glass.

She sipped her wine and placed the glass back on the coffee table. "So, tiramisu?" she asked.

"Oh! Right," Tommy said as he set his glass down. He picked up the goblet and took out a spoonful. "Now, I need to you to close your eyes for this."

"What?" she asked; his statement took her aback.

He rolled his eyes at her and said, "Just trust me." Her shoulders slumped in defeat and she shifted her position so she was now sitting cross-legged and facing him. She closed her eyes and waited for his next instruction. "Alright, here's the first taste."

**So very nice - I'll hold your hands they're cold as ice**

Jude opened her mouth and allowed the dessert to enter her mouth. She closed her lips around the spoon and Tommy slowly pulled it out.

The first thing she tasted was something very light; something reminiscent of mocha-flavored whipped cream.

Next she tasted something that had a little bit of body to it – not anything heavy, but something of substance – kind of like the feeling and fullness rich foods feel like in your mouth. Except it didn't feel like either, it was rather dreamy.

Then, it was as if this very light, almost like mocha flavored whipped cream mixture was placed on top of a ladyfinger pastry that had been kissed with strong espresso coffee. Add in just that tantalizing hint of liquor and it was as if there was this tiny explosion of chocolate on her tongue that disappeared before she could even savor it.

"Mmm," she said with her eyes still closed. "It's like…heaven."

Tommy smiled and asked, "So I guess you don't like it."

Jude's eyelids shot open and she punched him in the arm. "Shut up and let me have the rest," she said as she reached for her glass and down the rest of its contents. She handed Tommy her now empty glass and he refilled it for her.

As he handed her glass back to her he said with a laugh, "Easy there, with the dessert."

She simply glared at him and grabbed her glass out of his outstretched hand. Easily, she drank half of the glass and went back to eating her tiramisu. "Where did you learn to cook?" she asked in between bites.

**My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your worry **

"My mother taught me everything she knew when I was growing up. She wanted to make sure that I would be able to prepare a proper meal for my wife," he said as he sipped his wine.

"Really?" Jude asked as she finished off her glass and handed it back to Tommy.

He poured the wine and refilled her glass as he said, "Yeah, and she never liked any of the women I dated. She would always pick them apart and find something wrong with them."

Jude reached for her glass and sipped it slowly. "We should have wine more often. This is the most you've ever opened up to me."

He gave her a smile small and said, "My mother would love you."

As soon as he said that, Jude downed the rest of her drink and offered him a weak smile.

**  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar**

Several glasses of wine later, Jude had managed to relax and finish off half of the tiramisu Tommy had made. "Tommy, I ate too much," she said as she leaned back and closed her eyes. She handed him the goblet and said, "No more."

He let out light chuckle and took the dessert from her. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Mhmm," she said as she nodded her head. "I'm sure." She opened her eyes and glanced out the window.

"Tommy," Jude said in low whisper. "I need to get home."

He pulled her close to him and whispered back, "You could always stay here."

"I could," she whispered back and wrapped hand around the back of his neck. She moved her face close to his, rested her forehead on his and said, "But what would my parents say?"

"I'm sure they won't mind," he said as he moved closer and attempted to close the distance between them.

Jude glanced behind him and caught the time on the clock. "Tommy!" She jumped up from the couch and Tommy fell slightly forward. "I have to go, it's 1:27." She scurried around, gathering her things. "Where's my bag?" she said hurriedly.

**So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry**

Tommy gently grabbed Jude's arm and said, "Jude, calm down." She let out an exasperated sigh and Tommy continued. "It's snowing, it's late, and you've had too much wine."

She brought a hand up to her forehead and closed her eyes. "No, I have to go, my parents are probably worried, and Sadie, she's probably made up some elaborate story," she exclaimed as she flailed her arms around.

"Jude," he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "No one has called all night, it's okay." He gave her a look of reassurance and locked his eyes with hers.

"Well," she said as she bit her lip and looked off into the distance. "I guess I could have one more glass and more tiramisu?"

**Well, maybe just one drink more - Put some records on while I pour**

He took her jacket from her and draped it over one of the chairs. "I don't know about the tiramisu, but you can definitely have more wine," he said as he slung his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her face close to his and whispered in her ear, "I might even try to seduce you this time."

She let out a loud snort and replied with, "I would come back with something sarcastic but the wine is beginning to take its effect on me."

They walked back to the couch and Jude plopped down. Tommy adjusted the lighting so it was on its dimmest setting and the main source of light came from the fireplace. Next, he made his way toward his stereo and turned it on. Sounds of soft jazz soon filled the room. He walked back to the couch and refilled their glasses. Sitting down, he handed Jude her glass. 

"Thanks," she said. She brought the glass to her lips and took a small sip. "Maybe I should call home, let them know I'm okay…" she trailed off.

Grabbing her phone from her hands he flipped it open and set it to silent. "No more worrying, they would have called by now." He placed the phone on the coffee table and said, "Besides, you're with me, you're safe."

"Oh yeah, so safe," she slurred as she set her glass down. Tommy feigned hurt and grabbed his chest dramatically. "Snow in October, who knew?"

"It's Canada," he said with a shrug. Suddenly, he stood up and pulled her up with him. "Let's dance," he said playfully.

**The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there**

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Dance?"

"Yeah, you know, when you and another person move to music together? Ever done that before?" he asked as he pulled her close to him and placed one hand on the small of her back and grabbed her hand with the other. "Dance."

She let go of his hand and wrapped both arms around his neck. "So formal, Quincy," she said in a hushed voice. "I like this way better."

He gave her a low, throaty laugh that she felt through her sweater and he wrapped both his arms around her waist. They moved together as he hummed along to the melody that filled the space. Slowly, he spun them around and in one smooth move he dipped her back. She let her head fall back and her hair cascaded down. He brought her back up and molded his body against hers as she let out a light chuckle.

"Having fun yet?" he whispered in her ear. 

She looked him straight in the eyes and said seriously, "I always have fun with you." Tommy leaned down and just as their lips were about to meet, his cell phone went off, the shrill default ring reverberated throughout the space. Defeated, Tommy's shoulders fell and Jude whispered to him, "You should probably get that."

"That's what voicemail is for," he said as he attempted to close the distance between them once more.

Jude pushed him away. "No, you should really get that. I have to go to the bathroom anyway," she said as she walked away from him.

He let out an irritated sigh and grabbed his phone from the table, glancing at the caller ID. 

Sadie.

**Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there**

Even though Jude was slightly intoxicated she still knew how to properly eavesdrop on a conversation. Carefully, she closed the door to the bathroom and strained to hear the conversation on the other side of the door.

"No, no, everything's fine."

She pressed her ear to the door and tried to make out Tommy's muffled words. He wasn't making it any easier by trying to keep his voice down.

"Just please, this one time."

Jude laughed to herself and immediately covered her mouth with her hands. She might have laughed a little too loud. Quietly, she opened the door and made her way to the staircase where she peaked her head around.

"I'm just asking you to cover," he said as he ran a hand through his tousled hair. After a pause he added, "Thanks, Sades. I owe you." He shut his phone and placed it next to Jude's.

She crept around the staircase when his back was turned and nonchalantly said, "Interesting call?"

Startled, he turned quickly turned around and eyed Jude. "How long have you been standing there?"

Her head was spinning, and she was starting to feel very warm, but she tried to hide that as she sauntered over to him. "Long enough," she said with a wink.

A smirk played on his lips as he grabbed her hand and once again pulled her close to him. "And do you still want to go home?" he asked softly.

**I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now**

He brought her right hand up to his face and placed a light kiss on her inside wrist. That simple action was enough to make her head spin even more, as if it were even possible. "Maybe," she said slowly, "It depends." She wrinkled her nose at him and wrapped her arms around his neck once more.

"Depends on what?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her, tracing an imaginary line up and down her spine with one of his hands.

"Do you still want to dance with me?" She played with the hairs at the base of his head and looked up at him with big eyes.

**To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**

He flashed her a smile that made his eyes crinkle and said, "I always want to dance with you."

She rolled her eyes at him and said, "And how many other women have you said that to?"

They moved to the jazz that flowed from the stereo and he spun her around once more. He pulled her towards him so that her back was now resting against his chest and he placed his cheek next to hers. His arms were now wrapped around her abdomen and she could feel his breath on her neck as he said, "Just you."

"You almost sound believable," she said as she leaned into him.

They stayed like that for a few seconds until he spun her around once more. "Almost?" he said as he pulled her close once again. They were now face to face once more, their faces only inches apart.

"Yeah," she said breathlessly. She closed her eyes as he leaned down and placed a kiss on the corner of her lips.

"We'll have to change that," he said against her lips.

**I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move in closer**

Lightly, he brushed his lips against hers and before he could move in any further, she pulled back and said, "I haven't had _that_ much wine." She walked back to the couch and plopped herself back down. "Come here, Quincy, let's get to know each other a little better."

He threw his head back and let out a chuckle. She was already pouring herself another glass when he got back to the sofa. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into the crook of his shoulder, sighing contentedly. "We really should do this more often," she said as she took a sip from her glass. 

"Have me wine and dine you?" he asked as he played with the ends of her hair.

She looked off into the fireplace, entranced with the dancing flames. "Yeah, that too," she said. "I mean, you and me, just, I don't know," she said with a sigh. "Just hanging out. We don't really do much of that. Actually, the only times I see you is at the studio."

He continued to play with her hair and said, "You're right. We should do this more often."

She sipped a little more of her wine before she leaned forward and placed the glass on the table. "I could get used to you cooking for me," she said as she turned to face him.

**At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the use of hurting my pride**

"And I could get used to cooking for you," he said as he gently brushed a lock of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. He was looking at her with lazy eyes as his fingers gently traced down her jaw line. Leaning forward, he placed a feather light kiss on the exact spot his fingers stopped at.

"Tommy," she said softly. With a just a hint of disappoint in her voice she added, "Sadie's a horrible liar, I really should get going." 

Tommy glanced down at his watch and shrugged. "Its 1:45 and snowing. You'd be safer here, plus, I have a guest room," he said as he stood up. He offered her his hand to her and she took it and stood up.

"As much as I'd like to stay," Jude said as she straightened out her clothes, "Sadie doesn't know how to tell a proper lie when it isn't benefiting her." She walked over to her jacket and put it on. But before she could even zip it up, it was off once again, and in Tommy's hands.

"You've got to be crazy to think that I would actually let you drive in that," he said. He took her hands in his and whispered, "Why are your hands so cold?"

As she took a step closer, she raised her gaze up to him and said, "Looks like someone hasn't done a good job of keeping me warm." Her heart was beating so hard that she could have sworn that he could hear it. "And now I have to go out into the cold." She stood on her tiptoes a bit brushed her lips against his cheek.

**I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out**

Just as she was about to move onto his lips, a vibration came from her back pocket and she pulled out her cell phone. "Shit." A terrified look came across her face as she answered her phone. "Hi, dad."

She pulled away from Tommy and walked over to the window where she watched the snow cover downtown Toronto. Mimicking her action from earlier, she placed her hand on the glass, and longed to have those same snowflakes falling on her.

"Yeah, I know Sadie's bad at lying," she said with a heavy sigh. From the reflection of the window she could see Tommy approaching her. "I know I should have called, but," she was cut off by her dad. "I'm at Tommy's," she said as she closed her eyes and braced herself for the backlash her dad was about to give her.

Before she had a chance to hear anything her dad had to say Tommy took the phone from her. "Mr. Harrison?" he said politely. He nodded his head a few times and said, "Right, Stuart." Tommy listened to the man talk before adding, "We were working on a song and didn't notice the weather until it was too late." Jude kept her eyes closed as she listened to Tommy speak with her father. "Exactly. I told her the weather was too bad to drive in," he said as he moved closer to Jude. He wrapped his free arm around her waist but she dared not relax, not until that conversation was over. "Of course. I will. Bye," he said and flipped her phone shut.

With eyes still closed she asked, "Is it over yet?"

He slipped the phone into her pocket and wrapped his other arm around her. "You're out of excuses," he whispered in her ear.

**Baby, it's cold outside**

She leaned back into him and looked at their reflection in the window. The snow falling outside accented by the dark night sky made it look as if they were outside. "Who said I was making excuses?"

Her arms were crossed around her stomach and he laced his fingers through hers. "You were definitely making excuses," he said as he kissed her neck.

**I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside **

Jude's eyelids fluttered shut as she savored the feel of his lips against her neck. "Just because you've managed to fool my dad doesn't mean you can fool me," she said as she tried to pull away.

"Not so fast," he said as he grabbed hold of her hand. "Your dad said you could stay here." He gave her a triumphant smile that masked the smirk that so badly wanted to come out.

**The answer is no - Oh baby, it's cold outside**

She placed a hand on his chest and said, "But that doesn't mean I shouldn't go home." With a little shove she pushed him away. "My dad would be impressed if I went home. She blew him a kiss as she walked away and put on her jacket.

Still in the same spot Jude left him at, he watched her as she bundled up. She zipped up her jacket, pulled her gloves on and wrapped her long, red scarf around her neck a few times. She picked up her bag and turned to him and said, "You're not going to try to stop me this time?"

"Nope," he said with a raise of his eyebrows.

**Your welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in**

"You're not?" she asked with a perplexed expression. "Just two seconds earlier you were practically begging me to stay and now you aren't?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "You said you wanted to leave, I'll respect that decision," he said as he walked over to the door. 

She eyed him suspiciously as he opened the door for her. "That's it," she said as she dropped her bag.

"What's it?"

"I'm staying." She started to take off her hat and gloves.

"If you want," he said as he tilted his head to the side. "But you might want to stay bundled up."

**So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm**

Jude looked at him as if he were crazy. "Tommy," she said as she continued to unwrap the scarf from her neck. "I'm already burning up without all this extra stuff."

"No, no," he said as he rushed over to her. "Keep all of it, we're going somewhere." 

She watched him as he walked over to the closet and grabbed his leather jacket. This talk of going places suddenly had a sobering affect on her. "I don't get you, Quincy," she said as she shook her head.

He slipped his on his jacket and walked over to Jude. "Come on," he said and took her hand in his.

**My sister will be suspicious - Gosh, your lips look delicious**

They walked, hand in hand, through the dim hallway as he led the way to a hidden door. He threw her a sideways glance and she asked, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He pulled the door open to reveal a set of stairs leading up to another door. She looked at him hesitantly. "Just follow me," he said as he made his way up. 

The door slammed shut behind them and Jude jumped a little, startled at the sound. She followed close behind Tommy, still holding on tight to his hand. When they reached the top of the stairs, he pushed open the door and they were met by a blast of cold air. Instinctively, she clutched Tommy's hand tighter and said, "Thanks for the warning."

He looked back at her and smiled. "I try," he said as he held the door open for her.

**My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore**

"Ohh." She dropped his hand as she stepped forward and looked around her. They were now on the roof of his building and the snow had slowed to flurries that were begin to taper off. The city surrounded them and all the buildings were covered in an undisturbed blanket of white. Fresh snow was beneath her and crunched with every step she took. "Now this," she said as she turned to face him, "is worth staying for."

"I'm glad," he said with a sly smile as he stepped forward. "Now let's finish that dance."

"I'd love to." She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her body into his; partly because she was cold, and because she wanted to be as close to him as she could be.

**My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh, your lips are delicious**

As they moved together, Tommy began humming a familiar tune. He pressed his face close to her so that his lips were right beside her ear and his humming soon turned into singing. "All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere," he sang softly to her. "And the sound of children's laughter fills the air."

Jude let out a light giggle. "What are you singing?"

Instead of answering her he continued. "And everyone is singing." He paused and moved his face away from hers. He rested his forehead against hers and continued singing. "I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know."

"Oh my, God," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Make my wish come true," he sang as he moved them around. Finally, he dipped her back and sang, "All I want for Christmas is you."

**Well, maybe just a half a drink more - Never such a blizzard before**

He brought her back up and she laughed. "Tommy, it's not even Halloween yet!" she exclaimed as she cupped his face in her hands. "Worry about your costume first, then you can sing to me about Christmas," she said as she pinched his cheeks.

"But Christmas came early for me," he said as he pulled her tighter against him.

"Oh, it did?" she asked innocently. She poked his chest and added, "I wasn't aware."

**I've got to get home - Baby, you'll freeze out there**

He grabbed the ends of her scarf and gently pulled her face close to his. "Well, now you are," he said as he leaned down.

"Let's make snow angels!" Abruptly, she pulled away from him and skipped toward the middle of the roof. 

Tommy let out a half laugh, half sigh as he followed her. "You really know how to bring a guy down, huh?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied sweetly.

**Say, lend me your comb - It's up to your knees out there**

She plopped herself down on the thick snow and motioned for him to join her. Her arms and legs were outstretched as she waited for him to lie down next to her.

Tommy rubbed the back of his neck and hesitatingly said, "I've never made a snow angel before."

Jude shot up from where she was lying and exclaimed, "What!?" She waved her right arm furiously and said, "Come here, come here! I'll show you."

"Alright, alright," he said as he sat down next to her. "Show me how to make one of these things."

**You've really been grand - I'm thrilled when you touch my hand**

She smiled like a five year-old opening presents Christmas morning. "It's so easy. You just spread your arms and legs out and you move them in an open and close motion." She stood up and showed him her creation proudly. "See!"

He laughed as he lay down. "Okay, let's try it." He stretched his arms and legs and mimicked the motions Jude made. "Done," he said as he stood up.

**But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me**

"Perfect," she said as she surveyed their angels. The way the angels were set, it looked as if their wings were connected, like they were holding hands. "Aww, look," she said as she pointed to the wings. "They're holding hands."

"I guess I'm not so bad at this snow angel thing," he said as he clasped her hand and intertwined their fingers.

She looked down at their hands and smiled. "No, I guess not." Pulling him to another spot she said, "Come on, lets make one more."

**There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Just think of my life long sorrow **

They lied down in the snow and moved their arms and legs in synch as they laughed into the night. Tommy turned toward her and asked, "Aren't you glad you decided to stay?"

"Oh yeah," she said. A thought crossed her mind and with a mischievous smile, she bit her lip.

"Oh no, you've got that look again," he said as he closed his eyes.

**At least there'll be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died**

She rolled over so she was now lying on top of him. "I love you," she told him softly.

Tommy opened his eyes and was met with hers looking back at him affectionately. He gave her a small smile and said, "I'll cook for you whenever you want if you say that each time."

"Promise?" she asked blissfully.

**I really can't stay - Get over that hold out**

"Promise." He wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her down to him. The snow once again started falling as he captured her lips in his, finally kissing her for the first time that night.

**Baby, it's cold outside**


End file.
